Episode 1648 (2nd April 1992)
Plot Kim takes a telephone call from the Hotten Courier. She refuses to make a comment, but can actually see why people are against the horsemeat trade. She tells Frank that she is entitled to her opinion. The sideboard is removed from Elizabeth's. Seth watches from The Woolpack window. He and Carol are talking about the sideboard when Charlie walks in and overhears. Michael calls into see his mum. He notices a letter addressed to Eric at 17 Main Street. Chris tells Frank that Charlie is probably at the centre of all the Hotten Courier 's interest in the horse contract. Michael tells Rachel that he thinks Eric has moved into the cottage with his mum. Frank goes to see the editor of the Hotten Courier. He makes things far worse by telling him about how Charlie tried to blackmail him over the plans for the holiday village. The editor decides to run the story of corrupt councillor feuding with local businessman. Frank tells the editor that if he runs the story and the holiday village is damaged, they will have to reduce their advertising budget in the paper. Jack and Rachel listen as Michael drones on about Eric. Jack's shoulder goes again. He still refuses to go to the hospital. Frank won't let Chris drop the contract, but then he gets a call from Tony Trafford saying that they are going to drop the story because some of their sources are inaccurate. Frank then tells Joe not to bother with the advertising after all. Jack wants to visit Carol again. She tells him off for not going to the doctors, but she cures him again. Elizabeth asks to take some photographs of Alice. Nick realises that they are for Elsa. The dinner party is underway. Alex is pursuing Lynn, even though she tells him that she doesn't like him. Nick and Elizabeth talk about their feelings for Elsa. Lynn rows with Alex in front of everyone. She tells him that she is not interested. Elizabeth confides in Nick that she doesn't like the fact that Eric keeps secrets from her. They have dinner together. Mark arrives home. Rachel asks him if he has got any savings because he is going to need them - he owes £457.98 towards the phone bill. Cast Regular cast *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Kim Tate - Claire King *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast *Tony Trafford - Simon Molloy *Alex - Guy Scantlebury Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Unknown lane *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, yard and farmhouse kitchen *Hotten Courier - Newspaper office *Eric's office *Frank Tate & Son - Office *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes